


Born to carry the burden

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, 微Destiel, 微艾利, 穿越, 进击的巨人原著背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	Born to carry the burden

一  
利威尔带着他的新编班组最后一批返回本部。按计划，他们的马车上只该多出一摞需要转移的文件。  
结果这马车上多了一个人。  
利威尔把这脏兮兮的人丢上车时，几个孩子瞪着眼睛，张着嘴巴，谁都找不出一句话说。艾伦的眼珠转了又转，拉紧了马缰绳，也没开口。本部的埃尔文见到车上昏迷的人，一边眉毛挑得老高，甚至动了动肩膀，几乎要用那早不存在的手臂去揉按太阳穴了——当然，伟大的领袖总是善于压缩面部表情的停留时间，他对利威尔点点头。利威尔咂咂嘴，挥挥手让小伙子们下车回营，自己赶着马车往医疗班去。调查兵团的医疗部永远拥挤得仿佛罗斯市区的集市，利威尔在药水味中翻着白眼，在医生把陌生伤员上上下下查了几遍也找不到问题后，把人重新扔回马车，绕了几个圈，看了一眼天色，往马车上放了一张简易折叠床，和陌生伤员一起带到了空旷的食堂。  
过了几个小时，矮个子军官身侧的灯光被直属上司挡了去。  
“我不记得你什么时候有了捡垃圾的癖好。”  
病床上的男人个头不矮，乱糟糟的一头棕发，床另一边的风衣好似一个灌满土的大麻袋，这人最初被这几层脏衣脏裤裹着，在利威尔的认知里，一定是第一时间被丢进垃圾桶旁边的分类——能不碰就不碰。  
天知道利威尔居然在马车跑了一个岔路口后又折了回去，也不知是哪根筋搭错了，把这摊在墙角的人丢上车——玛利亚作证，他可没兴趣抢屯驻兵团的活。驱车返还时那股无形的引力压得他心里阴阴沉沉的，刀片说话的士官长从不拜倒在鬼神的脚下，因此他闭上嘴没有答话。  
从刑场上获救的经历似乎给了直属上司更加宽仁的胸襟，又或者他只是想在空旷的食堂里找点话说，埃尔文轻咳一声，“去和屯驻兵团做个报备。哪怕下个月的玛利亚作战是女王陛下亲批，你也不能认为这人是在往调查兵团投军的路上饿晕的。”  
利威尔对这指示不怎么满意，他打量着昏迷人乱七八糟的穿着，估计扔给屯驻兵团也找不到户籍，还不如留在调查兵团，好歹能给炊事班打个杂。想是这么想，无赖话不能张口就来，他正想开口，说等这家伙醒了再说，昏迷的陌生人醒了。  
伤员在睁开眼的瞬间急促地呼吸，一双手胡乱地在空中挥舞，他挣扎着坐起来，跌跌撞撞地往床下走，他喉咙中是粗哑的低喊，仿佛一双手在并不坚实的土壁上狠抓，落下层层泥沙，伴着这粗喊的，是一股极其尖利刺耳的声响，自他的身体向外散去，震得两位军官不得不抽出一只手去护住耳朵。他瞪大的蓝眼睛中满是焦虑，慌乱地伴着他东倒西歪地动作四下搜寻。那刺耳的尖叫在震碎一扇玻璃后戛然而止——矮个子军官的手刀利落准确地披在他脖子上。利威尔对着陌生人倏然倒下的身体犹豫一秒，伸出脚来，挡住即将砸向地面的脸，皱着眉将空闲的另一只手也用去揉耳朵。  
这他妈到底是——  
“食堂里怎么了！”  
“你的长官们切磋了一下。”埃尔文在小兵冲进来前及时说道。  
“切磋……打碎了玻璃吗？！”  
埃尔文微笑，“利威尔喝了一点酒。”他避开了袭向他小腿的一脚。  
“现在好了。”利威尔终于放下耳边的双手，揪住被拍昏的人，丢回床上，恼火得抬起头来，“这下得找宪兵队报备了。”  
埃尔文盯着病床上的人看了看，睡着的男人软塌塌的，难以想象他刚刚震碎了窗户，最高长官捏了捏下巴。“不，我们不应该热衷于为酒囊饭袋送解剖试验品。”

二  
陌生人最终被带到地下室。考虑到他周围的尖锐噪音曾经震碎窗户，利威尔甚至无法确定他是人类。保险起见，他们铐起了他的双手双脚，拿走了地下室里一切可以使人自残的工具。担心陌生人是智慧巨人的猜测，和特别作战班紧密的训练行程冲突了几个回合之后，士官长亲自在地下室守着这个莫名其妙的犯人。  
陌生人再次醒来时，利威尔正一边数着墙上的砖头，一边郁闷何苦捡一个麻烦回来。  
提醒他这人醒了的，还是那穿透力极强的尖啸。利威尔捂着耳朵举起手，盘算着是不是直接把人敲傻了比较好，尖啸声消失了。床上的陌生人挣扎着坐了起来，他的背疲惫地向前弓着，他定定地看了看地下室的铁栏杆，接着低下头去，凝视着手上的铐子。他再次抬起头来，两汪深蓝的眼睛好似两片湖水，淌满了悲伤和坚毅。  
“Lucifer在哪？Dean……Dean Winchester还活着吗？”  
利威尔本以为那阵尖啸已经够让人头疼了，这时才发现那远远抵不上这人开口。几句话一共十几个单词，组合到一起一个意思也听不懂，他不由得皱起眉。“你说什么？”  
陌生人面容冷肃，带着几分誓求答案的坚决酿出来的耐心，“既然我活着，还被关起来，只能是Lucifer修补了我的残体。Dean Winchester失败了，人类才会成为Lucifer的属下。人类，你替他做事，却还未曾见过魔鬼的样貌？”  
精通拷问，骂遍兵团的利威尔士官长，第一次觉得自己来到了人类语言的极限。他尝试了几次，对这陌生人话中所指屁都听不明白。他翻了个白眼，心想智慧巨人不可能是话都说不利索的傻子。“What are you?”士官长心情阴郁地提问，暗暗想着这傻子要是真敢回答巨人，他就去拆了韩吉的实验室。  
“I’m an angel of the Lord.”  
好极了。又是一句话半个字也听不懂。  
他开始悲哀地想要是尼克神父还活着，恐怕会和这傻子聊得投缘。  
傻子耐心地看着他，几乎在等待什么——不管在等待什么，他铁定一句也没听到，因为陌生人的目光从轻微的震惊变成了彻底的怜悯。“你不知道天使。你也不知道上帝。”陌生人短暂地闭了一下双眼——利威尔觉得这动作分外熟悉，每次尼克神父宣传壁教之前，总是先进行仿佛聆听圣谕的闭眼——陌生人睁开了眼睛，含着庄严的宽容与同情。“你没有信仰。”  
有那么一秒，利威尔短暂地放空了，无法确定先蹦到脑袋里的念头是哪个：终于有一句话我能听懂了。仿佛被这傻子骂了。我是脑袋被韩吉砸了才会怀疑他是智慧巨人。就应该给他穿上开裆裤丢回壁教。  
他这边脑袋里狂轰滥炸，脸上仍是稳如泰山的肃穆。陌生人盯着这间地下室看了好一会儿，轻声说道，“这里不是美国。”他闭上了眼睛。  
有那么一阵儿，利威尔有一股奇异的感觉，仿佛陌生人的触觉延伸到了这个房间，这片土地的每一个角落，每一粒灰尘的信息都会传导到这乱蓬蓬的脑袋里。但当他见到这人差点在开口前自己把自己给呛到后，便再度认为这是个傻子，并且即将开始“我从哪来这是在哪我往哪去”的标准路程了。  
陌生人再次睁开了眼睛，他的蓝眼睛里容纳了太多情绪，五分是更加浓重的悲伤，三分是纯粹的茫然，一分是沉重压下的失落，还有一分短促隐晦的轻松。“我不在那边。不在我的世界。”  
哦，果然。  
陌生人又低下头去，看着自己的手掌，就像第一次看清手掌中的指纹。“我感觉不到天父，和我的兄弟姐妹。”  
果然，利威尔望向天花板，他给兵团捡了一个找不到家的傻子。  
三  
埃尔文团长完全茫然的表情可以保留下来拿来拍卖，报价可以高到三车黄金，而在利威尔对他复述了同陌生人的谈话后，茫然的表情啪地一下砸在了兵团最高长官的脸上。  
“利威尔，你介不介意再复述一遍？”  
利威尔欣赏茫然无措的埃尔文欣赏得心情大好，非常耐心地将地下室的谈话再度重复。  
埃尔文揉着太阳穴，两位长官不约而同地微微低头，只感觉韩吉敲着铜锣让巨人化的艾伦在他们脑袋上踩了一遍——才有可能认为这位陌生人是潜伏的智慧巨人。  
“不过，”还没有敬业地苦恼满一分钟的最高长官，换上了下达指令前夕的三分自信七分坚定的神情，这神情在这种时刻激得利威尔背后一股倒大霉的冷意。“你带着新兵们保住调查兵团，这段日子辛苦了。艾伦和韩吉不泡实验场的时候，你就去看看地下室的这位新朋友吧。”  
埃尔文，你那不剩几根毛的脑袋是认为那家伙会逗我笑吗？利威尔望着直属上司，有些郁闷，我去照顾傻子宝宝，还不如看巨人艾伦的光屁股。  
“试着和那位新朋友沟通，利威尔。”  
“不，我们应该把他丢给屯驻兵团，壁教那群家伙一定会收留他。”  
“利用机会，利威尔，问问他会不会做饭，咱们炊事班缺人了。”  
“……”  
四  
可惜了，人长得挺高，脑子不好使。  
这是利威尔问出陌生人名字之后的第一个念头，Castiel,听起来给他起这个名字的人舌头都没捋顺。顶着舌头没捋顺名字的那位，在听到利威尔的名字之后，沉思片刻，“这个名字有些奇怪，”陌生人又立刻点头，颇向初学礼貌用语的孩子，“可它是一个好听的名字。”  
绝对，把语言长到个子上了。  
利威尔回到地下室，发现卸掉手铐脚铐的陌生人依然一动不动地坐在他毫不怀疑这家伙从昨晚坐到了现在。  
“你都不睡觉吗？”  
Castiel点点头，又摇摇头，斟酌着——利威尔发现他几乎在说每句话之前都要斟酌一下用词，仿佛语言是一门高深而他正在掌握中的东西。“我过去不需要，但我的容器现在需要睡觉，我想……我还需要喂饱我的容器。”  
“容器？”  
Castiel的眼睛在自己身上游走一遍，“容器。”  
利威尔跟着他的目光走完那长胳膊长腿，“这叫身体。”  
“不，它们是有区别的。我的容器并不是我自己的身体，他来自于一位信仰虔诚的祈祷者，但他的灵魂不在这里了。”Castie略带几分伤感地思索着，“我想，这是我自己的身体了。”  
利威尔试着去认真听这人的话，紧接着就发现有点心累，他从没想过除了教人打仗之外,有一天还会教人什么叫做身体。  
“你为什么不睡？”  
“我的翅膀有伤，实际上他们几乎不成形了，我没办法躺下睡觉。”  
利威尔警告自己在傻子面前时常当机的脑子运转起来，这傻子——据他自己称是一个天使，那么在傻子的认知里，“天使”这一类生物拥有翅膀，Castiel认为自己有一双翅膀，他还认为它们已经损坏了。利威尔分辨不出心里的感受是同情还是无奈，哪有人制造幻想都要制造一个这么惨的。他意识到如果Castiel是背负着受伤的翅膀而无法躺下睡觉，那么只要让Castiel意识到翅膀只是他的幻想，他就能躺下睡觉了。严格说来，罗斯墙壁内精神失常的人并不少，许多饥饿的人，为了防止在某一次饿昏后再也醒不过来，也会制造一些幻想使自身保持清醒。利威尔又打量着陌生人虽无伤口却尽透疲惫的身躯，盘算着这应该也是个久经饥饿之人。  
“Castiel,你认为你有一双翅膀？”  
“并不只是‘我认为’。”Castiel说，“我有一双翅膀。”  
利威尔有几分新奇，如此单纯的坚定眼神是怎么出现在一个二三十岁的男人身上的，那表情，仿佛在向别人重复“我真的有两块糖而不是一块”的孩子的神情，是一股相当纯粹的坚信。而Castiel的眼睛，玛利亚啊，那双眼睛，蓝色虹膜之下总似潜藏着万丈光源，翻涌闪烁，它们很难让人对着它们说谎，也很难让人认为拥有这样一双眼睛的人正在说谎。  
于是利威尔对着Castiel的翅膀宣言点了点头。  
韩吉的头发啊，我大概是疯了。  
既然已经信了Castiel长着翅膀，顺着想下去，这又是一双严重破损的翅膀。假如这一切不是Castiel的想象（利威尔几乎不敢相信自己在如此假设），那Castiel将无法飞翔。就如调查兵团的士兵有一天无法使用立体机动，就如自己的伤腿终有一天将使自己告别战场……  
“你为什么不试试趴着睡？”  
利威尔想自己的语气大概是柔软了许多，因为他看见Castiel的肩膀明显放松了许多。  
可紧接着那天使脸红了。  
“我……我僵住了。我暂时……没办法控制自己的容——身体。”  
利威尔盯着Castiel干眨了几下眼，天使越来越红的脸颊让他确信了自己没有幻听。  
利威尔走上前，小心翼翼地帮助床上的天使伸展四肢，趴到床上。  
奈尔的胡子啊，利威尔现在宁愿相信Castiel是个天使，不然他就只能是人类史上的发育奇迹。  
“我……我还需要喂饱我的容器。”  
“哦。”利威尔憋回去一声轻笑，“用我们人类的话说，这叫‘吃饭’。天使，你最好一次只做一样事情。”  
利威尔这一辈子，见无赖说无赖话，见官说官话，就是小孩子，也和伊莎贝尔艾伦等人闲扯过不少有的没的，他默默地发现自己正在和一位天使说着童话。哦，如果哪一天撞了大运宰光了巨人，没准他已经能给艾伦的儿子讲故事了。嘿，小耶格尔，有一种是生物叫天使，连趴着睡觉都不会，所以你要乖乖睡觉。  
这么想着，利威尔面无表情地，轻轻地拍拍天使的背，“快睡吧。”  
士官长在走出地下室的时候，靠在墙上，捂住脸。  
他的第一个念头，刚才脑袋一定被韩吉砸了。  
他的第二个念头，绝对不把Castiel放出调查兵团，兵团丢不起这个人。  
五  
Castiel走路的姿势十分流畅，却仍像是第一次踏上陆地。他每迈出一步时专心细致的表情，就像在感受每一颗石子滚过脚底板的触感。  
“你们天使以前只飞不走路吗？”利威尔大大方方地问，觉得自己离哄傻子专业户又近了一步。  
“不。我们会走路。但那时我的荣光流淌在我的容器里，我无法真实地感受地面的触觉。”  
利威尔在Castiel微笑着感受雨后墙边的一滩污泥的触感时，花了几秒钟去整理表情。  
鉴于以上经历，他十分坚定地在带Castiel就餐时避开了人群。  
利威尔从来没想过他会在食堂外面兜圈子，他等到一窝蜂用餐的士兵散了，等到萨沙也不会偷袭食堂之后，带着Castiel走进了食堂。  
有那么一瞬间，利威尔几乎要以为“天使”是“饿死鬼”的代名词，他几乎要用抢的，才能从狼吞虎咽的Castie嘴边抢下差点让天使噎到的粗面包——这家伙劲儿不小，看样子真的得考虑考虑让他加入兵团，看这吃相还是不要进炊事班了。  
“行行好，告诉我这不是你第一次吃东西。”  
Castiel努力把口中的食物咽下去，盯着空空如也的双手扫了两遍，才回答，“实际上，我吃过一次食物。因为‘饥荒’的影响，我吃了太多红肉。可那次的经历和这次不同，那时我的容器受荣光庇佑，而现在，我的容器同人类的身体一样会受到伤害，我必须学会——学会不在喂饱容器时太心急而伤害自己。”  
他这大段话利威尔没听进去几句，一直在琢磨一个人是如何在闹饥荒的时候吃下太多红肉。  
“那并不是大饥荒，而是‘饥荒骑士’，但他在你们的世界是不存在的。”Castiel耐心地解释，“我来自与你不同的世界。”他几乎悲伤得勾勾嘴角，“我想回去。”  
利威尔警觉地坐直了身体，他几乎要拔刀了。  
“我是一个天使。”Castiel友好地望着他，“我能读到你心里在想什么，尽管我的能力被削弱了太多，大多数时候只能听到一串杂音。”  
见鬼，他那双蓝眼睛实在不像说谎，这让利威尔郁闷得想去磨刀。  
“帮我一个忙，小天使，克制你自己别读我的思想。”  
Castiel对他点头。  
“你刚刚说你来自其他世界？”利威尔有些悲哀的发现，和Castiel待久了，他从一句话里抓关键信息居然需要两次了。  
“是的。”  
“那么你中头奖了，”利威尔讥笑，“这边的狗屁世界里到处都是会吃人的怪物。”  
他说完了有些后悔。当混混的时候呛人呛惯了，现在面对一个精神压力大到已经制造幻想世界的可怜人，还要把人家的美梦戳破。  
“我那边的世界里，”天使闭上眼睛，神情肃穆而悲悯，“恶魔在大地上肆虐，天堂与地狱掀起了一场战争，Lucifer横行无阻，天父不知所踪。”  
利威尔仍在琢磨到底是什么样的人会把每一个脑内幻想都制造地这么惨。  
“我没在幻想，这是真的。”  
“哦，我记得你答应过，别再读我的思想。”  
五  
利威尔时常会反省，他一副铁拳头，一张朝天臭脸，到底哪里看起来好说话了。在地下街的时候，伊莎贝尔今天和他念叨小鸟，明天和他念叨阳光，大哥长大哥短。到了调查兵团，艾伦今天和他说驱逐巨人，明天和他说韩吉发飙，大后天说最崇拜您，兵长前兵长后。他虽说到了当爹的年纪也从没能抱上儿子，但和小鬼说话的功夫倒是稀里糊涂地炉火纯青了。  
因此现在他坐在Castiel身边心不在焉地发着呆。他是小鬼们的树洞也就罢了，这位身高184，宣称自己是“天使”的神奇生物，到底是从哪里看出来可以和他倒苦水的？他更不能理解自己还顺着人家有一搭没一搭地接下去了。  
他了解到天使在那边的世界里类似于天堂的守护神，天堂是常行善举、信仰坚定之人的栖息地，天父创造了那个世界，随后不知所踪。天使们策划了一场天启浩劫。  
“你老爹是混蛋。”  
Castiel疲于纠正利威尔的用语，又不愿点头，于是他僵住了。  
“你那个叫Lucifer的哥哥打一顿就好了。”  
Castiel僵直了片刻后点了点头。  
“你的兄弟姐妹们都该打一顿。”  
Castiel不知道该点头还是摇头。  
“但你在做对的事。”  
Castiel望向利威尔。  
“我不知道你为什么给自己制造那么乱七八糟的一个幻象，但你做出了你不后悔的选择。”利威尔瞥向远方的训练场。“这个世界的人们随时面临着化作巨人粪便的危险，但这个兵营的一拨傻子总是会心甘情愿的选择赴死。”  
Castiel和他说过很多，他说起过天父，说起过伊甸园，说起过Michael和Lucifer，说起过James Novak，但他说的最多的，还是一个叫Dean Winchester的男人。  
“我想他是我的朋友。”天使枕着膝盖，眨了眨他明亮的蓝眼睛。“我将他拉出了地狱。”  
“他是一个真正的正义之人，他因为自我牺牲而甘愿前往污浊之地。”  
“是他教会了我自由意志。”  
“我想回去。”  
“我想回去。”  
“我必须回去。Dean在等着我。”

六  
在某次进城置办后勤的路途中，利威尔问了爱尔敏一句话，尽管他一路上都在为自己搭错的脑筋懊恼。  
“小鬼，你听说过天使吗？”  
参谋官苗子对于长官莫名其妙地发问摸不着头脑，但他历来聪明，从不多话。而这装满了史前与墙外故事的金色脑瓜并没有让他的长官失望。他为长官带去了经过无数代人美化后的基督教故事。  
“天使爱着世人，他们爱着上帝的造物。他们要人们相信‘美好的事情总会发生’。”  
金发男孩笑着说，“他们是good luck.”  
利威尔总是要废上好一阵才能想起，他听过爱尔敏的话之后做了什么他让艾伦去陪着Castiel了。  
他威胁艾伦不在Castiel身边待到兵营熄灯就饶不了他。  
他看见Castiel小心翼翼地，在艾伦有些不耐烦地指点下给炊事兵帮忙。Castiel失误了很多次，一开始艾伦想发火，后来就气笑了。天使和小伙子一起笑了起来，温和而友好的眼神笼在年亲人的身上。  
他看着Castiel抱着满满一蓝晒得暖暖和和的作训服走到艾伦身边，递给年轻人衣服。天使的手掌笨拙地整理着年轻人的肩章。  
——他们爱着上帝的造物。  
——他们让人们坚信美好的事情总会发生。  
——他们是good luck.  
利威尔再次决定，如果艾伦不在那天使身边待着，就踢那小鬼屁股。

七  
“我想试试。”  
天使握着立体机动，请求道。  
利威尔头皮一阵发麻，他越来越相信Castiel是个天使了，那双眼睛望过来的时候，人们总是容易忘了“不”怎么说——除了Castiel自己认证的那位朋友。  
利威尔明白Castiel要试立体机动的用意。他不止一次听到天使宣称自己是个战士，而现在天使眼中就充盈着坚定而自信的神情。他是上帝的战士，他渴望再次飞翔。  
利威尔撇撇嘴，开始教天使穿立体机动。  
他不能确定在绑背部皮带时，天使有没有发抖。  
“喂，你听着——”  
“我知道。”一向渴望将人类礼仪发挥地十全十美的Castiel这次打断了他，“我知道怎样飞翔。”  
这鬼东西的用法可和翅膀不一样。  
天使没有再给利威尔说话的机会。他操纵着立体机动冲向了天空。转瞬之间，他仿佛一只飞鸟，在天空伸展了翅膀，他飞得太过流畅了。望着训练场上的Castiel，利威尔感觉不到立体机动的使用技巧，感觉不到战斗的紧张，他从Castiel身上感觉到的，是一股飞鸟归林的惬意，是一股自由自在，和一股归属。  
空中的天使坠了下去。  
甚至要花上几秒利威尔才意识到这个事实。  
他跑过去，只希望这脑子不好使的小天使别真的摔成残废。  
他定住了脚步。  
Castiel跪在地上，他深深地府下身去，虔诚地、激动地，亲吻草地，亲吻泥土，他哭泣着，呢喃着，“天父。天父。”  
他的身后，是阳光、雨露、和彩虹的颜色。  
有那么一瞬，利威尔在天使的身后，看见了羽翼的轮廓。

八  
“I need to say thank you, for everything.”  
利威尔低头望了望手里的文件。“我批过这一份。”他又望向对面，“而且你不知道我的办公室在哪。”  
“这是在你的梦里，利威尔。”Castiel带着些自豪微昂起头，“我是一个天使。”  
利威尔抱起双臂，“哦，我的梦就是又在给那群老不死的批文件，顺便你在进行一次自我介绍。我还真是有够无聊。”  
“你……你并没有梦到我。”Castiel花了一分钟去组织语言，“我散步到你的梦里了。”  
“哦，你挑选散步的地点真是——”  
“我来向你道别。”  
利威尔沉默了一会儿。“告诉我你真的是自己走进来的，我可不认为我讨厌你到做梦都想着赶你走。”  
Castiel微微一笑，眼神中带着几丝得意地闪烁。“是我自己走进来的。”  
利威尔放弃思考这有哪里值得骄傲。  
“真的。”Castiel重复。  
办公室里传出一阵雷鸣般的声响，天使的背后伸展出一对翅膀的黑色阴影，它们几乎要填满了整个房间，接着，这片阴影越来越近，越来越近，空中涌动着风，涌动着凉，两片阴影变成了一对洁白的翅膀。它们的羽毛柔顺而光亮，骨架庞大而有力。  
Castiel的身体仿佛盈着星星点点的光亮，它们汇聚在那双天空一般的双眼之中，闪烁，耀眼。  
那大概就是他的荣光，利威尔有些出神地想到。  
“我向你道歉。”天使谦卑地说，“你拥有信仰。我认为你信仰的那条正义之路是正确的。”  
利威尔从来不会应付这种正经话，于是他别过头去，“你不是来告别的么。”  
“是的，但在那之前。”Castiel笑了，他洁白的翅膀展开，长羽扫过利威尔的身体，并坚定地，轻松地，把小个子的军官拉向了自己。  
“喂。”  
他没听小个子的军官念叨。“闭上眼睛。”天使低语。重新被恩典环绕的天使，话语间带着一股神圣的压力，和一阵溺人的温暖。  
利威尔唾弃着身为军官喂狗的警惕心，却不知不觉得闭上了眼睛。  
天使的双翼缓缓地在他身前合拢，翅膀将利威尔笼罩其间，长羽轻轻在他身上拂过，每一根羽毛都带着阳光的温度，带着天堂的香气。  
“我听得见你的祈祷。”天使在他头顶低语。  
“啧，你果然脑子不好使，我不记得我祈祷过。”  
“你从未进行祈祷的仪式，可你一直在呼唤。”长羽拂过他的胸膛，“自你从那天的集市上回来开始。”  
“你祈祷中的那位年轻人，你眼中的那位男孩。”两根长羽盖住了他的眼睛，轻轻地拂过他的太阳穴。“他会走一条凶险的路。上帝会宽恕他。”  
翅膀遮住了利威尔的腿，一根长羽戳了戳他的左膝，将一股崭新的生命力敲进了他的身体，他的腿伤被治好了。  
“Good things do happen.”  
Castiel伸开双手，拉住利威尔。年轻军官转过身来。他在那片天空色的眼睛里，看到了天堂的景色。  
天使在军官的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
“上帝会保佑你。”

九  
地下室的床铺整洁、干净、空落落。  
没人记得兵团里曾经来过一位名字奇怪的流浪汉。  
艾路·耶格尔在枕头下发现了一根白羽毛。  
“羽毛在传说里总是好东西的。”金发玩伴说，“我想你该留着他。”  
这根羽毛从此一直躺在年轻人的枕头下。  
玛利亚的墙壁，用尽的针剂。利威尔疲惫地骑上马，带着残兵余部，踏上回途。  
阳光照在他的身上。他抬头，看见了长鸣的飞鸟，看见了洁白的翅膀。  
那之后的每一次战役，每一场伤亡。  
士官长的窗台边总是淌着一缕光。  
即使很久以后，办公室再也无人在场。

十  
Castiel听到了兄弟姐妹的交谈，感受到了战争、鲜血与仇恨交织的空气，也感受到了宁静、和平与安宁的降临。  
他将手指点在Bobby额上，回来吧，无畏的勇士。  
他又抹去Dean Winchester身上的伤痕，即使这点伤痕，远远比不上正义之人最大的牺牲——他的亲人，来得痛彻心扉。  
“Cas, are you God？”  
“这是非常动听的赞美，但并我不是。”  
可我相信，天父已经回来了。他正以他无私而平等的爱，注视着世间，注视着你我。  
他使我能重新见到你，我的朋友。  
“怎么，你现在要回天堂了？”  
“Michael不在了，总要有人要重建天堂的秩序。”  
我希望将你教会我的自由意志，教会我的兄弟姐妹，我认为这是天父希望他们学会的。  
我也会再次前往地狱，去救出你的亲人。  
而天父在这世上的某个地方，是他宽恕了我，是他重赋我恩典。  
愿他祝福于我。  
End


End file.
